Fantasy sports leagues have become extremely popular. In a fantasy sport league, people (also referred to below as users or owners) draft real-life sports players for their fantasy teams. The drafted real-life sports players can be on the same real-life team or different real-life teams. The players then accrue points for the fantasy sports team depending on how the real-life sports player does in his or her sport in real life. For example, a person that is part of a basketball fantasy sports league may draft Kobe Bryant and Derrick Rose to play guards on the person's fantasy sports team. When Kobe Bryant scores 30 points in a real-life NBA game, Kobe Bryant may earn 30 fantasy points for the person's fantasy sports team. Similarly, when Derrick Rose dishes out 10 assists in a real-life NBA game, Derrick Rose may accrue 10 fantasy points for the person's fantasy sports team.
There are various ways that a fantasy league can do its scoring based on the actual statistics. For example, in a rotisserie scoring league, statistics are typically accumulated for the entire season, and compared to all other teams in the league to figure out a user's scoring within the league. In a head-to-head league, usually a user's statistics for one week are compared to a single other team for that week, and at the end of the week the teams get some number of wins and losses based on that comparison. The league standings are based on those wins and losses. In a points-based scoring league, real life statistics contribute corresponding points to a team, and the league standings are based on who has accumulated the most points. For example, a real-life point might be worth 1 fantasy point, a real-life assist may be worth 5 fantasy points, etc.